


Seven Kisses

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [12]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Drunk!Bucky, I feel like tagging, M/M, but is having an interesting time, cuz i know some people dont like that, i literally have no excuse for this one guys i was just bein silly, is important, sam is not drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky gets drunk on some of Thor's mead, then he finds Sam and Sam is...slightly amused...to say the least.





	

Both Thor and Steve had warned him. They told him the asgardian mead was strong, that he could actually get drunk, Bucky hadn’t listened and now he was drunk off his ass, stumbling around looking for Sam. Not his best idea probably but it was the only thing in his head right now so he was going with it. He saw a glimpse of Sam between a few people dancing, made a happy noise and made a B line straight for Sam. And sure his line was a little crooked, a little wobbly, but he made it, tripping a few steps away and stumbling forward, grabbing Sam’s arm to keep himself on his feet. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Sam asked, grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling him upright, moving his hand to his shoulder to steady him.

“M’fine, how’er you?” Bucky slurred, shaking his head to clear his vision and immediately regretting it.

“Are you- are you drunk?” Sam asked, giving Bucky a look. It looked like two looks to Bucky but he was trying to ignore the Sam on the right, he was pretty sure that one was just him seeing double. 

“Mhm.” He hummed and then laughed and fell into Sam. Sam pulled Bucky’s left arm over his shoulder and held him up.

“Okay. How’d you manage that Buck?” Sam asked, walking them both over to the couch and shooing away the two people who had been sitting there. Bucky needed the couch more than they did, he tried to sit Bucky on the couch and was pulled down next him.

“Thor had sum stuff.” His voice was still slurring, his tongue felt funny in his mouth, or maybe he couldn’t feel his tongue, he wasn’t sure. He rested his head on the back of the couch and squeezed Sam’s shoulder, his metal fingers then curling in Sam’s shirt.

“Oh yeah, and how was that?” Sam asked, he looked kinda grumpy, Bucky didn’t know if he was grumpy at him or someone else, he hoped it wasn’t him.

“Was yummy.” He said with a smile, turning his head to look right at Sam. Sam nodded, both of them, Bucky was now less sure which of them was the real Sam. He reached his hand up and touched the side of Sam’s face, it took him a few seconds to get his hand in the right spot. 

“Gotcha.” He said and laughed again. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah you got me. Good job.” He said, sounding annoyed. Bucky frowned. 

“Thanks.” He said dismissively. 

“Yer so pretty.” He said, patting Sam’s face gently. Sam looked at him, his eyes going wide.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhmm. Like, so so pretty.” Bucky sighed, like it was hurting him.

“Thank you.” Sam said dully, the corner of his mouth twitching.

“Y’welcome.” Bucky said, then looked at Sam harder, his eyes blinking slowly a few times. He moved his hand on Sam’s cheek a little and tried to pull him close. Sam leaned away from him. 

“Hey hey okay wow.” He said, trying not laugh at how drunk Bucky was. 

“Please, jus lemme…” Bucky trailed off, his hand falling away from Sam’s face and patting at his shoulder instead. 

“What? Let you what?” Sam asked, sounding amused. Bucky whined into his shoulder. 

“Saaaaaammmm.” He whined shaking Sam gently a few times, making him wobble on the couch. 

“Whaaaaaat?” he whined back, mocking Bucky and smiling at the ceiling when Bucky huffed against his shoulder.

“Don make me say it Sam.” He mumbled, his mouth pressed into Sam’s shirt. 

“Aww but I want you to say it. Go on.” He wiggled his shoulder under Bucky, making him groan and lift his head to look at Sam. Bucky just looked at him for a moment before moving his hand back to the side of Sam’s face. 

“Just lemme…Sam come on- lemme- Saaaammm.” He whined as he tried to pull Sam close and Sam leaned the other way, pulling against his hand, a smile on his face.

“Damn it Sam, juss let me- let me kiss your face!” Bucky said, his voice loud, Sam laughed and pulled Bucky’s hand off his face, holding it.

“Calm down there soldier. Reel it in.” Sam said with a smile, giving Bucky’s hand a squeeze. Bucky looked at him, his face confused for a second and then looked down at their hands and sighed. 

“M’kay. It’s reeled in. What next?” he smiled a dopey smile, making Sam chuckle. 

“Okay. You may give me one kiss.” Sam said, watching Bucky light up next him, he held his finger up, Bucky’s eyes moved to it and stared. 

“But not on the mouth.” He finished. Bucky looked back to his face, he nodded seriously. He pulled his hand out of Sam’s and moved it back to Sam’s cheek, pulling him close and leaning in. He placed the gentlest kiss on Sam’s cheek, his lips barely touching him. He pulled away and paused. Then did it again. And then a few more times, placing five careful kisses to Sam’s cheek, and then pulling back, just a bit.

“Mmm one more.” He hummed and then whispered, kissing Sam again and then sitting back on the couch, his hands in his lap, a drunk happy smile on his face. Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“That was more than one.” He said in a toneless voice. 

“It was six.” Bucky said with a nod, staring straight ahead, not looking at Sam. 

“Yeah. It uh…it was nice.” He said with a shrug. Bucky snapped his head in Sam’s direction.

“You want some more?” he asked, his voice full of excitement.

“No.” 

“Okay.” Bucky said looking back into his lap quickly, smiling down at his hands. 

Sam looked at him for a minute and then moved is hand between Bucky’s, tangling their fingers together. Bucky’s smile widened and he relaxed against the couch, leaning to rest his head on Sam’s shoulder, his eyes drooping shut. 

“This is nice.” He hummed, his voice still slurring a bit as his eyes fell shut. 

Sam smiled down at him and pressed a gentle kiss into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i was having a good day and just really wanted to write dorky drunk bucky being head over heals. also, if you'd like to picture that Sam has been pining for ages before this incident at the part, then you go ahead and picture that. you may also picture Steve taking pictures of his boys on the couch, Sam flipping him off as Bucky is passed out on his shoulder. okay i've said enough! farewell! 
> 
> p.s. i know this one isn't named like the others, but that's because i thought of this title when i was rereading it and i liked it so i called it that. :DDD


End file.
